


Y tú sabrás que él te ama.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deputy Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Se implica Scott x Kira, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Cuando tu alma gemela canta, tú cantas también y eso estaría bien, de no ser porque el alma gemela de Derek decidía los peores momentos para cantar canciones de caricaturas infantiles. Por ejemplo cuando estaba interrogando a posibles criminales.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Y tú sabrás que él te ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi regalo del intercambio sterek para Juli ♥ Espero que te guste este fanfic ♥
> 
> Soy tu suplente ya que quien estaba haciendo tu regalo tuvo que dejar el intercambio, dijiste que querías algo de "almas gemelas" y algo con arte, así que, este es el arte de ser la mejor niñera del mundo (?) bueno ya hahaha Bueno, también tomé lo de "songfic" y poquito "fluff, disfrútalo ♥
> 
> Hice esta pequeña lista de reproducción con las canciones de Disney que cantan, por si la quieres escuchar ♥  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39B9DWXq2oXbnZVFBrMVVq?si=LwnhuwKxS-mndd16oTUsYQ
> 
> AH, sí, la canción de los "hotcakes" es de Jake el perro de hora de aventura ♥

Derek odiaba a su alma gemela. O no es que realmente lo odiara, pero ser el alma gemela de esta persona era bastante, humillante. Porque su alma gemela se la pasaba cantando canciones de caricaturas infantiles y esa clase de cosas no iban con la apariencia de Derek.

¿Y qué tenía que ver lo que cantaba su alma gemela con Derek? Pues que en este mundo, cada vez que tu alma gemela cantaba, la otra parte también cantaba. Las películas y musicales sobre explotaban este suceso, con las dos partes encontrándose a media canción y cantando un dueto musical hermoso. Pero en la vida real esta situación era bastante incómoda.

Preguntenle a McCall, quien se puso a cantar el opening de evangelion durante el funeral del abuelo de su novia.

O en ese momento, Derek, quien se encontraba en la patrulla de policía de regreso hacia la estación de policía, con dos detenidos en la parte de atrás de la patrulla, detenidos que se encontraban ahí por posesión ilegal de armas y quienes habían intentado robar el banco de Beacon Hills. Detenidos que se encontraban haciéndole coro mientras él cantaba "hombres de acción" porque al parecer su alma gemela estaba viendo "Mulan".

—Violentos como un fuego ardiente, cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión —cantaban los tres a coro, aunque Derek trataba de apretar la mandíbula para no seguir cantando, pero era un esfuerzo en vano y Derek lo sabía.

Finalmente la canción terminó, justo a tiempo, porque acababa de llegar a la estación y era bastante humillante cuando Derek comenzaba a cantar dentro de la estación y más humillante era cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se unían y cantaban junto con él.

Derek podría pensar que su alma gemela era un niño pequeño, pero sabía que no era mucho menor que él, considerando que Derek tenía este problema con su alma gemela desde que él estaba en primaria. Lo cual al principio no era un problema, Derek era lindo y amable y tenía una cara amigable. Ahora las personas describían su rostro como el de un "asesino serial" y cantar canciones de disney no era algo que quedara con su imagen.

Bueno, casi todos decían que su rostro parecía el de un asesino serial, menos el hijo de su jefe, quien coqueteaba con Derek cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Y Derek estaba interesado, quería corresponderle, pero por respeto a su jefe decidía ignorarlo.

Derek se encontraba haciendo el papeleo de esos dos criminales cuando Stiles asomó la cabeza en su cubículo.

—Hey, Derek, la niña que cuidé hoy tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños ayer y sus padres me regalaron la mitad del pastel para traer a la comisaría, así que, aquí está tu rebanada —dijo Stiles a modo de saludo, ofreciendole dicha rebanada de pastel.

Stiles cuidaba niños de vez en cuando, porque tenía muy buenas calificaciones y además era el hijo del sheriff, por lo que todos en la ciudad sabían que, a pesar de ser travieso, era alguien en quien podías confiar. Además era bastante bueno con los niños, a veces incluso cuidaba a su hermana menor, Cora, quien tenía ocho años y ella lo amaba.

Cada vez que Stiles cuidaba de ella, se la pasaba hablando de Stiles y Derek fingía que no estaba interesado cuando realmente le ponía toda la atención del mundo porque extrañamente Derek podía escuchar hablar de Stiles por horas.

—Gracias —dijo Derek, tomando el plato entre sus manos y dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Stiles se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Ugh, no es justo que alguien como tú exista —murmuró Stiles, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Derek levantó una de sus cejas, preguntando "¿Alguien como yo?" sin preguntar.

—Ya sabes, así de perfecto, ¿sabes qué? no necesitas que te suba más el ego, nos vemos luego.

Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante y Derek estaba apunto de cerrar la distancia cuando alguien fuera de su rango de visión dijo:

—Stiles, hace días que no te veo.

Y Derek recordó que ese era el hijo de su jefe y que no se supone que lo esté besando.

—Parrish, ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya tomaste una rebanada de pastel? —preguntó Stiles y comenzó a alejarse del cubículo de Derek, haciendo plática con Jordan.

La cosa es que, Derek había besado a Stiles una vez antes de enterarse de que él era el hijo de su jefe y ahora que Stiles sabía que Derek lo encontraba lo suficientemente atractivo como para querer besarlo, cuando veía una oportunidad intentaba repetir aquello y obtener otro beso.

Y Derek estuvo apunto de besarlo tantas veces y a pesar de no coquetear (tanto) de regreso, nunca evitaba los avances de Stiles. Siempre que el sheriff no estuviera cerca, por supuesto.

Derek comió su pastel en silencio mientras terminaba de llenar su reporte y fue a casa esa noche pensando en el rostro de Stiles cerca del suyo esperando por un beso.

—Ricos hotcakes, ricos, ricos hotcakes, yo los hago más sabrosos con tocino, ricos hotcakes, son una delicia, ¡Solo para mí! —cantaba Derek mientras bebía su café y trataba de ver las noticias, claro que no podía escuchar con él cantando esa tonta canción una y otra vez.

Derek ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué canción era, creía haberla escuchado en algún lugar, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Quizá en uno de los programas de Cora.

El de ojos verdes apagó la televisión, terminó de tomar su café y subió a su auto para ir al trabajo. Un par de minutos después la canción se detuvo y para cuando Derek llegó al trabajo hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de cantar pero aún se encontraba tarareándola porque el ritmo era pegajoso.

Media hora después el sheriff dejó una bolsa frente a él.

—Mi hijo me dijo que te diera esto —informó, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio y después se alejó para dirigirse a su oficina.

Derek abrió la bolsa y dentro de esta estaba un traste con un par de hot cakes. Derek comenzó a tararear nuevamente la canción mientras vertía sirope sobre ellos y siguió tarareando mientras los comía.

Derek estaba en interrogando a un sospechoso de posesión de drogas cuando empezó.

—Si a los engaños dieran premios...

Fue el peor interrogatorio de su vida, no puede agregar más, hubiera sido peor si el criminal no hubiera confesado pero tras la mirada asesina que Derek le dedicó una vez que la canción hubo terminado, aceptó que tenía drogas en su casa.

Pero solamente era una pequeña planta de marihuana, así que el castigo en realidad no fue tan grave.

—Hoy es Moana —dijo Parrish, sonriendo al escuchar a Derek cantar "Cuán lejos voy".

Para el momento en el que Derek comenzó a cantar la canción de "De nada", todos en la estación estaban cantando junto a él y el rostro de Derek se había teñido de un débil color rosa.

Tono que cambió a rojo cuando el sheriff llegó a la oficina y se unió a sus hombres.

—Bendición, Hércules triunfó, siempre invicto —comenzó a cantar Derek en voz alta.

Era su día libre y desde que había cantado la canción de Megara durante el interrogatorio, había sentido unas enormes ganas de ver Hercules. Ahora sería su alma gemela quien sufriría la vergüenza de cantar repentinamente porque Derek estaba decidido a cantar todas las canciones de la película.

Después de ver Hercules, Derek decidió que iría a visitar a sus padres, así que se duchó y se puso ropa cómoda, condujo hasta la casa de sus padres y tocó la puerta. Tuvo que revisar nuevamente que se encontraba en el lugar correcto cuando frente a él apareció Stiles, con sus ojos color miel brillando y viéndolo fijamente.

—Hola, querido, qué bueno que llegas, estábamos por ver una película —dijo Stiles, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia el interior.

—Supongo que mis padres no están y que estás cuidando de Cora —asumió Derek.

—Además de guapo, eres muy inteligente —respondió Stiles, guiñando un ojo hacia el mayor.

—Stiles, Laura dijo que no podías meter novios a la casa mientras me cuidabas —gritó Cora desde la sala.

—Es tu hermano mayor y tristemente él no quiere ser mi novio —gritó de regreso Stiles.

Cora apareció junto a ellos en un instante.

—¿No quieres ser el novio de Stiles? Derek, eres malo, ¿cómo puedes decirle que no a alguien tan genial como Stiles? —se quejó Cora, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes en una protesta.

—Yo nunca dije que no quería, no creo que deba, lo cual es otro tema —aclaró Derek, rodando los ojos.

Como había dicho antes, estaba acostumbrado a Stiles actuando de esa manera cuando el sheriff no estaba cerca.

—No te preocupes, Stiles, si quieres ser un Hale, sabes que mi tío está interesado en ti —informó Cora, dándole pequeñas palmadas en el brazo a Stiles.

Stiles se removió ligeramente como si un escalofrío hubiera recorrido su cuerpo ante la idea.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, Cora, son muy amables —respondió Stiles sarcásticamente. Pero el sarcasmo no era detectable aún para la niña de ocho años, quien sonrió y asintió.

—De nada, además si quieres, cuando yo sea grande yo puedo casarme contigo, no hay problema, ahora, vamos a seguir viendo la película, no la detuve antes de venir —ordenó Cora, caminando de regreso a la sala en donde la película aún andaba.

—Ya ves, tengo muchas ofertas, así que deberías de decidirte rápido —bromeó Stiles, levantando las cejas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —informó Derek, con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz.

Ambos volvieron a la sala. La película era "Encantada" y habían llegado poco antes de que comenzaran a cantar en el parque. Derek no se sabía la canción, la había escuchado una vez y solo recordaba algunas líneas que iban con "Y tú sabrás". Para su sorpresa y pese a no saberla, su boca se abrió automáticamente en cuanto la canción inició.

—¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor?

El rostro de Derek se dirigió inmediatamente al de Stiles, quien se encontraba cantando la canción a la perfección, mientras que Cora cantaba aquí y allá, no sabiéndose la letra completa.

—No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho, ¡has que se entere o ella puede así decir! ¿Cómo saber si me ama? —Stiles ahora cantaba hacia Derek, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que Derek se encontraba cantando también.

—¡Que es tu amor! —finalmente terminaron los tres. Stiles y Cora habían estado bailando mientras cantaban, Derek tan solo observaba a Stiles, perplejo.

—No pensé que te supieras la canción —dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No me la sé —informó Derek y Stiles parpadeó confundido.

—La cantaste a la perfección —señaló Stiles con un rostro que decía "no engañas a nadie"— yo te vi.

—Tú la cantaste a la perfección —trató de hacerlo entender con esas palabras, pero el rostro de Stiles indicaba que no lo había hecho.

—Sí, porque yo sí me la sé —se defendió Stiles, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de defenderse.

—¡Oh! Stiles es el alma gemela de Derek —comenzó a canturrear Cora, dando pequeños brincos de emoción por toda la sala.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron al darse cuenta de que lo que Cora decía era quizá verdad.

—Con un beso de amor soñé —cantó Stiles, notando que Derek cantaba al mismo tiempo que él— oh por dios —susurró Stiles.

—Te la pasas cantando canciones de películas para niños porque trabajas cuidando niños —dedujo Derek.

—¿Estabas viendo Hércules esta mañana? —preguntó Stiles y las mejillas de Derek se tiñeron de rojo, porque Derek había estado cantando todas las canciones y por lo tanto Stiles sabía que él había estado cantandolas porque Stiles estuvo cantando también.

—Quería que mi alma gemela pasara por la vergüenza por la que yo paso cuando estoy con un criminal y de pronto me pongo a cantar canciones de Disney —dijo Derek, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y totalmente lo lograste, estaba con tus padres cuando comencé a cantar, sabes, yo los veo como mis futuros suegros y ellos se rieron de mí por cantar a todo pulmón la canción de "Mi última esperanza" —Stiles sonreía mientras contaba lo sucedido.

—Entonces misión cumplida —aceptó Derek, levantando los hombros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí saldrás conmigo a pesar de que mi papá es tu jefe? —preguntó Stiles tras un par de segundos.

Cora se encontraba aún cantando algo que iba con las líneas "Derek y Stiles, sentados en un árbol, be-san-do-se.

—Sí, Stiles, significa que voy a salir contigo a pesar de que tu padre es mi jefe —aceptó Derek.

Y entonces por fin Stiles y Derek tuvieron ese deseado segundo beso.

Más o menos, porque Cora estaba presente y tuvieron que mantener el beso como un beso inocente de princesa.


End file.
